The Fault in Our Wiki/Bugatti
Once upon a time, in a small town called Nigletsburgg, there lived a doctor named Drew Masta, two twins named Dark and Derk, a nigga named Bloxx, a Hippo dating another man named Ghost, a prostitute named Kaley, a cat named Pops, and a man with a fine voice named Riley. “Hon, how was your day at work?” Hippo asked while kissing Ghost on the cheek as he walked through the door. “Awful, my boss is a fag, I don’t remember which one is who, but I think it’s Derk or Dark, but either way they’re both faggots.” Ghost replies. “You shouldn’t talk that way about your boss, he’s a good man, and I think one of them has AIDS but I’m not sure who, by the way, dinner’s ready!” "Hey, could we have my nigga Bloxx over for dinner Saturday night?" Ghost asks, sitting down. “No,” replies Hippo. "What? Why can’t he?" “He called me a faggot, I called him a cunt. He slapped me and sent me to bed.” “I think you’re just jealous of Bloxx. Hippo, he won’t get in between us." Ghost smiles. “That’s not it, I just don’t want him here." "Why not?" “NIGGA DAT WAS JUST EXPLAINED.” “It’s Bloxx. He was probably just being silly and joking around." Ghost says. “Nah mang, he was serious. He’s not coming over.” “You know what? Fuck this, I need to chill with Bloxx right now.” Ghost says, storming out of the house, as Derk is coming in. “What’s up with him?” Derk asks. “Just having a little spat.” Hippo replies. “About wot?” “He wanted to have Bloxx over, but he was a cunt to me recently, so I said no. Now he’s ragequitting.” “Oh, 10/10 relationship amirite.” Derk says jokingly. “Shut the fuck up, Derk.” “=“Sry.” "It’s kk. If you wanna find Ghast, I’d say go to wherever Bloxx is. They may be hanging out." “Thanks Derk, tell Dark I said ‘Hi, fgt.’” “K.” Derk says as he begins skipping away to his house. Hippo gets into his car painted dark red, and heads off to Bloxx’s house thinking to himself “Would Ghost really do this to me?” For some odd reason while driving Riley drives past him screaming “HIPPO HIPPO HIPPO!” Hippo thinks to himself like “The fuck?” He finally arrives at Bloxx’s house, the person he hated those most, thinking his lover was in there. Hippo comes and knocks at the front door. Bloxx, still in his work clothes, opens the door and says “Oh, it’s you. What do you want?” “I want Ghost, you fag.” Hippo says, aggressively. ‘’He’s not here, bitch.” “What do you mean he’s not here? He said he was coming to see you.” Hippo replies with confusion. “Nah, nah nigga, I saw him earlier with Masta, he walked by my house as soon as I came home from work.” Bloxx says. “So he lied about where he was going?” Hippo asks, with a confused expression on his face. “Oldest trick in the book, really, it’s obvious he’s gonna fuck Masta. I mean, Masta’s an Australian doctor, why wouldn’t they fook?” Bloxx says VERY horny. “Oh shit…” Hippo says to himself quickly getting in his car. Hippo speeds off in his red bugatti and goes into another district of Nigletsburgg in order to get to Masta’s house. After about five minutes of driving, Hippo pulls into a dark alley in a small neighborhood. He gets out, leaving his car unlocked and open, and the lights on, and runs through a gate leading into the backyard of a small, broken down house. Hippo runs through the yard, up to the back door. He grabs the rusty doorknob, turns it, and pushes the door open. Upon seeing what is inside, he gasps. Sitting on a couch in the living room, kissing, were Masta and Ghost. Credits *Hippo *Ghost *Bloxx *Derk *Riley *Masta Trivia *Hippo was originally planned to own an arwing. *Riley was only included because yolo. [[Category:Masta] Category:Dark Category:Hippo Category:Bloxx Category:The Fault in Our Wiki Category:The Fault in Our Wiki Issues Category:Issues